Austin Moon My Babysitter
by CeEmedy
Summary: Lester Dawson is going to Canada for the entire summer and doesn't want to leave Ally alone. Who does he get to watch her, read the title.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I do not own Austin & Ally

Austin's POV

I walked into a costumer empty Sonic Boom to find Ally and her dad fighting. "Dad! You have to be kidding me!?" Ally yelled at Lester who was doing something to the cash register. "Ally I know your upset, but what I said is final." Lester said with a stern look on his face. Ally looked mad, sad and upset, I don't think they have ever had a fight before. I felt kind of bad but I had to know why they were fighting so I interrupted. "Um I know this is none of my business, but why are you guys fighting?" I asked to neither one in particular. Lester sighed, "Ally's upset because I have to go to a convention over the summer and I'm making her come with me." Lester said.

"Why don't you want to go with your dad Ally?" I asked curiously. Ally had never had a problem being around her dad. "Because I don't want to go to Canada for two months sitting in a hotel room all day with nothing to do everyday. I want to stay here so I can hang out with my friends and we can work on songs together!" Ally said her emotions clear in her voice. "Ally honey, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone for two months. If we had family here or your mom was here I'd let you stay." Lester said to Ally calmly as he could. "Dad I don't need a babysitter. You've gone to conventions before and you've always let me stay home alone." Ally argued. "Ally they were never for more than two weeks at a time, and I could have Miss. Carters look after you but she moved and I don't know any of our other neighbors." Lester said trying to reason with his teenage daughter.

I felt really awkward standing there with them fighting. I knew what Ally was thinking, and what Lester was thinking. I really didn't want Ally to go though, we had an awesome summer planned. I was brought out of my thoughts by Ally. "Austin what do you think?" I thought for a moment before answering, "Ally I think two months is a little long for you to be home alone. But I'm not sure going to Canada so you can sit and do nothing is the best idea either." I said trying not to get anyone mad at me.

"I'll tell you what, if I can find someone I trust to watch you then you don't have to come with me," Lester said trying to make peace with Ally. "I don't need a babysitter." Ally said a little more calmly. "Um, I could do it." I said awkwardly. "I mean my parents wouldn't mind and it's better than Ally suffering in Canada or you having to worry about her being alone." I said to Lester. He thought this over for a moment before responding. "Well, you right it would be better than our other two options and I do trust your family. I'll call your parents and we'll see. But for know I have some inventory to do. You kids go be kids or what ever you do." Lester said before he grabbed his phone and went up to the practice room. Ally turned to me, with a smile.

"Austin you are a life saver! I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.!" She said hugging me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back. Just then Trish and Dez walked in to us hugging and Ally proclaiming her love. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." Dez and Trish both said as they saw us causing us to break apart. "What's with the love fest Alls?" Trish asked wiggling her eye brows. I swear I saw her blush. "Austin just kind of saved me. I almost had to go to Canada for the entire summer." she explained. "Yeah, I told her dad that I would look after her while he's gone so she doesn't have to go." I added. Trish nodded and Dez had a confused look on his face.

"Why does Ally need a babysitter?" he asked. "I don't! I'm fifteen I can take care of my self!" Ally said defensively. "Um no you can't. Ally you can't drive yet. You also can't reach like 75% of the things in your house." Trish said with a smirk. "Shut up. I'm not that short!" Ally said defensively again. I took this as my chance to prove how short she was; I stood up next to her to demonstrate how short she was after all I was 6ft and she was only about 5'4. She only went to a few inches shorter than my shoulder. She frowned after realizing how much taller I was.

I didn't like seeing her frown so I wrapped my arms tightly around her from behind, snuggling my head in the crock of her neck playing with her soft curls.

Lester stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at us, "Um-hem." he coughed awkwardly. "I called Austin's parents and they agreed. We can close up shop early so you have time to pack and everything. And since it's just you here you can close up early everyday." Lester said hugging his daughter.

**-Later that night after Lester had flown to Canada. Austin's POV still.-**

Ally and I arrived at my house at five and from what I could tell she was nervous, she had only met my parents a few times and never for very long. "Ally stop being nervous, my parents love you remember? You have nothing to worry about." I said trying to calm her down. She bit her lip and looked at me. "But Austin, they hate my dad. What if they hate me now?" I sighed, I never understood why our parents suddenly started to hate each other. "Look Ally, your dad doesn't like my parents yet he doesn't hate me now does he?" I asked with a smile. She paused shook her head, "So why would my parents hate you, now, months after they started hating each other? And why would they agree to have you over if they hated you?" My answer seemed to calm her, good thing to because I just pulled into my drive way.

I being the gentleman I am took Ally's bags for her. "Ally it's okay I can carry them for you." I said. After arguing with her for a good five minutes she finally gave in and let me carry them. I had forgotten my key this morning so I had to knock on the door. I raised my hand to do so and my sister Rydel through the door open capturing Ally in a bear hug. She looked terrified and I chuckled before pulling my sister off her. "Del, let go. Ally you alright." I asked after Rydel finally let go. "Sorry, you are Ally right. Come on I'll introduce you to everyone else." Rydel said taking Ally by the hand. I chuckled and grabbed Ally's other hand stopping Rydel from taking Ally. "Rydel, calm down you're scaring Ally. I will introduce her to everyone, just give us a few minutes so I can put her stuff in my room." I said and Rydel dropped her hand. "Thanks Austin, your sister? Is um friendly." Ally said. "You have no idea, and yeah she's my sister." I chuckled.

We set her bags down in my room and I took her to meet the rest of my family.

Everyone was in the kitchen. "Hey guys this is my friend Ally. She's staying with us this summer cause her dads in Canada. Anyway this is My mom Mimi, my dad Mike, My brother Riker, my sister Rydel, my brother Rocky, my brother Ryland and Ellington Ratliff; a family friend." I said pointing to each one for Ally.

Ally said hello to everyone and then looked at me pleading for a retreat. But before I could do anything my dad spoke. "Austin we were just heading out, would you and Ally like to come?" he asked us. From the look on Ally's face I could tell she rather stay back. "Nah, that's okay. I think I'll just help Ally unpack, you good with that Alls?" I asked and she nodded. "Actually I think that I'll stay back too." my mother said. My father kissed my mother goodbye and grabbed the keys, him and my siblings and Ratliff followed him out the door.

"Hey, mom I'm going to set up the guest room for Ally do you mind keeping her company?" I asked with a smile. "Oh shoot, Austin I forgot to tell you!" my mom exclaimed face palming. "Ellington's moving in with us, well you know why, and well now the guest room's his room. And I'd have Rydel share her room but she's having friends over and I don't want Ally to feel nervous because she doesn't know anyone." My mom said all in one breath. Amazing right, I'd have passed out. Before my mom could continue I spoke up, "It's okay mom. Ally can just share my room with me." I said smiling.

"Alrighty then. Just keep it PG." my mom said happily kissing my cheek and hugging Ally tightly.

**Ally's POV **

This was going to be an interesting summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own, sadly.

A/N- I think I left this out last time, but this, as is the first chapter, is written in Austin's POV.

My dad. siblings, and Ellington came home a few hours later. My parents retired to bed quickly and Ally and I went to the basement to watch movies. Soon Rydel and her friends, Meghan, Lindsey, Mia, Sofia, and Stephanie came down and joined us. Not ten minutes after that all of my brothers came down along with Ratliff. It was getting really crowded down there and I could tell Ally was uncomfortable. "Do you want to just go to bed, it is 10:30." I whispered into her ear. Before Ally could even respond my sister and her stupid friends did.

"AWWWWW! Del, look Austin and Ally are all cuddly. Does Aussie, washy luv Awwy?" Stephanie cooed at us.

"No, it's just too ador. I am going to just die." Mia added.

"Tots, like wow. I mean I never thought two people could be so… cute." Sofia and Meghan said at the same time. They are twins and have a tendency to talk at the same time as each other.

"It's not adorable. It fluffy." Lindsey said causing her to get a few odd looks. " You know. Like a cute baby duck, it's so adorable and amazingly cute you just die of overload on cuteness. Like O.D. ing." She said to clarify. Rydel smiled and laughed. "Shut up." I said annoyed by them.

I had had enough and took Ally by the hand leading her up the stairs. "Sorry, they are… Well you saw." I apologized. "It's okay." she all she said.

We walked up another set of stairs and into my room, we had already put on our pj's so all we had to do was climb into bed. I could tell Ally was slightly nervous about our arrangement, we didn't have an extra bed and I insisted that Ally not sleep on the floor or a couch so we were sharing my bed.

None the less we climbed into it and I turned off the light. I had to fight the urge to wrap my arm around Ally's waist and pull her close to my body for the first twenty minutes. I really wanted to cuddle. 'What no! Bad Austin, she is your friend. Only your friend.' I yelled at my self mentally. I was to busy thinking about cuddling to notice Ally wasn't asleep. It wasn't often that Ally stayed up late, unless we were pulling an all nighter to write a song, so she could get up early for school and work. Even though it was summer it somewhat worried me.

"You okay Alls? I know that you don't often stay up too late." I asked softly. I reached over and turned on my bed side lamp so I could see her face.

"I.. um.. I'm bad at lying." She said and I chuckled. "I know that Ally." I said with a smile.

She shook her head, "I'mfraidothedark." She said quickly and quietly.

"Sorry, what.' I asked with a small chuckle. Ally was adorable when she was embarrassed.

"I'm, afraid, of, the, dark." she said slowly without making eye contact.

I chuckled and stood up out of bed. I walked over to my closet and opened it so she could see, then I did the same to under my bed. "See nothing to be scared of. No monsters. I'll even lock the windows." I said as I flipped the switch on my window so you couldn't open it from the outside. Then I crawled back into bed and sat beside Ally.

"Besides, I'm here to protect you. You don't have to worry." I turned off the light and replaced the blanket over our two bodies. "And if you get scared, just hug me. I'll protect you." I said with a smile even though she couldn't see it. The next thing I knew Ally's arms were wrapped around my neck and her body was against mine. She rested her head on my chest and I rested mine on top of hers. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and held her safe and close to me.

The nest morning I woke up to Ally trying to wiggle out of my arms. "Morning." I said as I released my grip on her so she could get up.

"Morning. Sorry I woke you, I know you like to sleep in." Ally said as she dug through her suit case to find something.

"It's cool, but why are you up so early, it's 5:30 AM?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Oh um I have school in a half an hour and so I needed to get up." she said with a small blush.

"Ally it's summer." I complained throwing my head back onto my pillow in frustration.

"I know, but my dad signed me up the night he left and said as long as I go to this school I don't have to open Sonic Boom except on weekends. And they send an email to him if I skip so I can't just not go and say I did." she said in a 'I'm sorry. Don't be upset with me' voice.

I sighed and sat up on my bed once again. "That sucks, I was looking forward to spending the summer as Team Austin. But hey, things happen and you can't stop life. I'll pick you up from school today okay, I can give you a ride if you like?" I said with a fake smile.

"No, thank you. But my friend Para is giving me a ride this morning. I'd love to have you pick me up though." She said sweetly.

I nodded and laid back closing my eyes. I was tired and there wasn't actually anything to do since Ally was at school, Dez was babysitting his youngest sister Zola and Trish was busy getting fired at one of her many jobs. I'll just sleep until Ally needs me to pick her up.

**-1:30 pm.-**

I woke up seven hours after Ally left, and it was 1:30pm. "God, Ally's school day is longer than a normal school day already." I said to myself. It was then that I realized that I had no idea where Ally went to school or when it got out. I quickly shot out of bed, got dressed and ran down stairs. "Hey, Austin honey did you sleep well?" My mom asked as I reached the bottom stair. "Yeah, yeah I slept fine. Do you know where my phone is I need to text Ally." I asked. My mom smiled and sat down at the kitchen table. "You can't call her honey, she's at school. She left me a note telling me where it is, when she gets out and a copy of her schedule incase of emergencies." I sighed in relief.

"Can I see it?" I asked, and my mum smiled handing me the papers that Ally had left . It was so like her to be responsible like that. 'holy crap she gets out in less than 25 minutes.' I said to myself. I grabbed my keys and headed to my car with the address in hand.

I arrived at her school and pulled into a spot in the parking lot just as the final bell rang. I saw Ally come out holding her books close to her chest. I didn't notice this morning but she was wearing a school uniform. A white polo with the school logo and a plaid skirt. I did notice how short her skirt was though. And I know that the other guys did too.

I got out of the car and walked up to her, I smiled and kissed her forehead. I had become fond of doing that since we met. It was a way of telling all the guys who were around Ally at school and staring at her that she is mine. I grabbed her books and bag from her and put them in the back seat of my car. "How was your day?" I asked as I sat down on the hood. She shrugged.

"Fine."

I smiled softly. "That's good. Where's your friend Para, or Tara, or whatever her name is? I want to meet her." I said.

"Para, short for Patria. And she's over there with Jake her boyfriend. Want me to introduce you?' She asked and I nodded.

We walked over to the two and Ally introduced me. "Para, Jake. This is my friend Austin." Ally said with a smile as we walked over to them.

I noticed how Jake looked at Ally, it was like he was undressing her with his eyes. I was unhappy to say the least.

"Cat, did you get the announcement today?" Para asked Ally. "No, what announcement?" Ally asked with a slightly confused face.

Para just laughed and took Ally's hand before turning to me. "Sorry Aust, but I'm gonna have to steal Cat here for a moment."

They walked away over to what looked like the school bulletin board, and Jake watched Ally as she walked away in tow of Para.

"Dude, don't do that. You have a beautiful girlfriend, and all you can do is watch another girl. And not to mention that girl happens to be her friend, and my girl. So don't even waste your time she's mine, and if I see you doing that again-" I stopped as the girls came up. "So did you see that game?" I finished giving him a look to say go with it if you don't want to be single.

"Yeah man, it was pretty sick." Jake said getting the look I'd given him.

"Aww, Cat look. Our boys bonding." Para said.

"Okay, I know you are talking about Ally, but I don't understand Cat." I said.

"Alley Cat is too hard, for Ally. She's more of a kitten. So I call her Cat." Para explained. "Anyway we have to go. Nice meeting you Austin, take care of Cat for me." Para said taking Jake's hand and walking away.

I took Ally's tiny hands and walked her to my car. "My lady." I said when I opened her door for her. She blushed and got in thanking me. I smiled and ran around to the other side.

As I drove us home, I couldn't get out of my head how every guy was staring at her. And of course, Ally being Ally she didn't think she was beautiful and thought no guy would ever look at her like that. "Um. Ally, don't you think that your skirt is a, um, little short?" I asked trying to be polite. Ally looked down at her skirt.

"Um. I don't know. Maybe, I guess so. Is it?" She asked with a worried expression.

"Um, I don't think that it is like, horribly short. But it's not in any way on the long side. I mean it just doesn't look good on you. Oh, I didn't mean it like that, I mean that you just don't seem like the type of girl who show off their bodies. Your modest about your body, you don't show it off to guys. You don't have the I'm sexy, hot and slutty, you have the I'm beautiful but don't realize it thing." I stumbled over my words worried that I had offended her.

"Oh." was all she said at first. Oh no this is bad, I hurt her feelings. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Of course I thought she was beautiful, any one who didn't had to be blind. Although she doesn't think she is beautiful and she is, but she's not blind. But it's like a metaphor thing so it doesn't matter. Focus Austin! "Yeah, I think you're beautiful. I just don't see why you don't." I said softly. Ally blushed and smiled.

"My skirt is kind of short isn't it? I think I'll take Trish's hem out later today." She said.

A/N- sorry for the wait I've had testing the last two weeks and for the rest of the month so I may be updating less frequently.

Review answers: First of ally holy crap you guys are insane! Like 13 reviews for one chapter.

Guests- here you go an update. I don't want to give anything away but there might be some Rydellington. And hah, you never know.

Gottaloveliterature,queenc1 and ashray4- here you go.

Nicole and Rohini - you have no idea.

Cheeko- thank you.

Rauraauslly and loveshipper- I'm not sure how to respond to your reviews, but they are awesome as are you.

alena1221 - I saved you for last for a reason. Yes I see what you did there, haha, and I think T will be the strongest. But we never know.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: not mine.

A/N- I apologize for the lack of updating. My computer deleted everything, so yeah. Anyway here we go I finally got a new chapter up. And I have a quick question, why was everyone guessing my age?

Austin's POV

We decided to meet up with Trish and Dez at the mall after Ally changed out of her school uniform. Trish and Dez were sitting at a table at Mini's arguing about something, of course. "Hey guys what is the problem this time?" I asked as we sat down. Trish glared at me and Dez answered, "Trish says that her worst fear is her being stuck with me for an hour alone, and I said that it would be the best day in her life. And now we are arguing about it." Dez said in an annoyed tone.

I shook my head in amusement, these two are always going to fight over the stupidest things, but it is part of why they are two of my best friends. "My worst fear is that you two will get married and want to live with me." Ally said causing everyone to pause. I started laughing so hard I fell out of my chair, "If that ever happens" I choked out between breaths of hysteric laughter, "you and I are hightailing it out of the US, how 'bout Canada? I think we could move to Canada."

Trish looked at me with a death glare mixed with a terrified puppy look, "first I have to marry Bozo over here," she said pointing her thumb to Dez, " then you take my best friend out of the country, what are you, heartless?" She asked over dramatically. "Yeah and besides, I have family in Canada, you can't escape me, Moon, Dawson-Moon-to-be." Dez said in a sassy tone. This made us just laugh harder. I was hoping that Ally didn't notice the Dawson-Moon- to-be thing, it would have embarrassed her and if she had noticed I would have been blushing.

"Anyway I will be going, I have to babysit JJ." Trish said with a grunt, she loved her brother but he was a handful. Ally waved goodbye and so did I. "So Dez, why do you and Trish have to be so mean?" Ally asked almost immediately.

"I don't know, we bring out the worst of each other, it's like asking why the sky is blue. It just is." Dez answered. "Actually you can ask why the sky is blue. Ally explained it to me a few weeks ago. I just don't remember much of it." I said with a smirk. I might have been showing off for Ally but I would never admit that out loud. "Whatever Austin, I have to go. Mom wants me to spend time with my family." Dez said before leaving.

"You actually remember me telling you about the sky's colouring?" Ally asked me her face showing a look of joy and wonderment. I nodded and smiled back to her. " 'Course I did, well kinda. I remember you saying it, I just don't remember what it was that you said." I said honestly. Ally chuckled and stood up. I was curious to what she was doing but it wasn't long until I had my answer. "Well come on. Austin your sister, Rydel Moon, is going to kill us if we are late. She invited us to something and told us not to be late." Ally lectured in a mature tone. I chuckled if only she knew where we were going with Rydel.

My brothers and Ratliff were all playing video games and turned when they noticed me. "Hey dude glad your back. Mum and Dad have something important to tell us. We have to have a family meeting in the kitchen." Riker said as he walked to the kitchen and sat down. A few minutes later all of us were in the kitchen, besides Ally and Ratliff. They were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Okay, so as you know Ellington's parents passed away six months ago and he has been staying with us since." Mimi* began. We all nodded not exactly sure where this was going. "Well we've been talking and we wanted to know what you kids thought of him." Mike* continued. The five of us exchanged a look of confusion. "He is an amazing friend." Ryland said and we all agreed. "He really is, he's always there to joke around with us." Riker added. "Totally and if we can't come to one of us he's there." Rocky said. "Yeah, he is a great friend. He gives us advice, he jokes around with us, he cheers us up, and he is basically another brother." I added quickly, still not sure where this was going. "I would have to agree, he is awesome and I love him. But I refuse to say he is another brother, I have four already and that is plenty." Rydel said.

My parents smiled, "Well that's great. We have been discussing adopting him, since he is still a minor and has no other family. We don't feel right about sending him to foster care, but we needed to know that you kids were okay with it first." Mimi said with a smile as she got up and walked into the living room.

We heard Ratliff thank our mother and we all rushed into the living room to start celebrating. "Welcome to the family!" We all shouted as we walked through the door. Rydel's face faltered for a minute but she quickly regained her happy smile and hugged Ratliff. "Yeah, Ratliff looks like we are going to start having to call you Moon." I said patting him on the back. "Ellington R. Moon. Nice ring to it." Ellington said with a smile.

After we had the discussion about adding Ellington to the family Rydel took Ally up to her room to get ready for what we were doing. Ally didn't know we were going to a party, and I intended to keep it that way until we got to the party. Them being girls they were taking forever to get ready. Rocky, Riker, Ryland, Ellington and I had been ready for an hour already and they still weren't. I was starting to get worried, I'd known Ally for a little over two years now and it had never taken this long for her to get ready. My sister took a lot longer than her but never this long. I decided that it was time to make sure that they weren't dead or something.

I bound up the stairs, two at a time alternating the foot I'd land on each time. I stopped in front of Rydel's door and knocked. "You guys almost ready?" I asked through the door. I heard a huff and my sister opened her door just slightly. "Hey Austin. We are having a slight problem. I kind of let it slip that we were going to a party and she locked herself in my bathroom." Rydel said with a nervous chuckle. I felt like face palming right then and there, there was a reason why I asked Rydel not to tell her.

I pushed my way past my sister and knocked gently on the door. "Ally? Can I come in?" I asked. She didn't respond but I heard the doors lock click and the door open slightly. I walked in and closed the door behind me and sat down next to Ally on the floor. "Hey, what's up?"

She looked up at me with her big doe eyes filled with worry. "I can't go," she said in a whisper, "there are going to be a lot of people and I'm not good with people. Austin I don't want to ruin your night, you go and celebrate. I will be fine right here." I sighed and pulled Ally onto my lap, I rested my chin on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her midsection pulling her close to my body. "Don't worry about all the people; I know there won't be more than two hundred. Don't worry about not knowing anyone; you know me and all my siblings that's six people you will know. And remember those girls Rydel had over the other day they will be there so you know them. Don't worry I will be by your side all night, I won't let anything happen. I promise." I said in a whisper to her ear. "I don't want to ruin your night." She said sweetly. I chuckled, "if it would ruin my night why would I offer?" I said pulling her up and out of the bathroom. Rydel smiled and we went downstairs to get the others and get to the party.

A/N- So the next chappie will be the party.

* it was so hard to not write Stormie and Mark, almost forgot I was writing Austin and Ally.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: not mine.

Austin's POV

After like twenty minutes we were finally in the car on the way to the party. There was nothing good on the radio so we decided to just turn it off and talk. "Why does everyone but Austin's name start with an R?" Ally asked suddenly causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, we all named each other. Except for me, 'cause I'm the oldest so mom and dad named me. I named Rydel and Rocky, Rocky named Austin, Austin named Ryland." Riker explained looking in the rearview mirror at her, as he was driving. "Cool." Ally said with a smile. "Do you have any siblings?" Ellington asked. Ally just nodded her head. I was pretty shocked, I had been to Ally's house numerous times and I had never met a brother or sister of hers. "You do?" I asked surprised and it caused everyone to stare momentarily, even Riker which caused the car to veer. "God Riker, pay attention!" I yelled before turning my attention back to Ally and her siblings. "Yeah..." Ally paused with a sigh,"I- I have a sister." she said with a shrug.

I was stunned, she never told me about having a sister before now. "How come you didn't tell me that before?" I asked my voice betraying me; I didn't want her to know that it hurt that she'd keep me from her family. "You never asked." she responded avoiding my eyes by looking away and out the window. Rydel, who was sitting next to me, elbowed me in my ribs and whisper yelled into my ear, "shut up Austin! Obviously she doesn't want to talk about it." I just huffed and turned away from my sister crossing my arms over my chest. I can't believe Ally didn't want me to meet her sister, was she embarrassed of me, just so selfish that she didn't consider how it would hurt me when I found out that she had been lying to me.

I know that she technically didn't lie to me about her sister, I had never asked, but I was hurt and I felt like she had lied to me. When Riker pulled up in front of the house that was having the party I hopped out of the car as fast as I could, I didn't want to be around someone who lied and didn't care that it hurt her best friend. Even if that meant me breaking my promise.

Rydel's POV

I can't believe Austin just did that! He promised he'd stay by Ally, since she was uncomfortable around a bunch of drunk strangers, and then because he didn't know something freaks out and breaks his promise. Jerk. I love him, but seriously he annoys me sometime. I grabbed Ally's arm linking it with mine and walked into the party with a smile. I would keep my brothers promise even though he didn't.

The party was pretty insane, everyone was drinking heavily, alcohol suffocated* the air and it was really crowded. I felt Ally stiffen beside me and I understood why, we were the only ones who were sober.( the Moon's, including Ellington, and Ally) "Come on guys we're getting out of here. Ellington's going to take you guys to the car, Rocky and I are going to find Austin. We'll be out soon." Riker said coming up behind us. I let out a sigh of relief, we had only been here a half an hour and things kept getting more intense. Ellington put one hand on my shoulder and one on Ally's leading us to the car. I'm not sure if it was because the change in temperature from being in the hot stuffy party to the cool night air or not but it sent a shiver down my spine.

"So are you two ok? That was pretty bad in there." Ellington asked us with a concerned look. "Yeah we're was crazy, but why are you asking us if you are okay?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me. "Well there were a lot of drunk people, guys to be exact, and I was worried that they, like um, tried to do anything to you. I mean you are my sister now and Ally's my friend, I don't want you guys getting hurt or anything." he answered giving me a smile. Funny there's that shiver again.

Suddenly we heard Riker yelling and Ellington and I turned to see what was going on through the window. Riker was screaming at Austin. Rocky was helping Austin walk, and trying to calm Riker down. Ally nudged me gently causing me to turn back to her. "Rydel what's going on?" Is Austin okay?" She asked me her doe eyes shining with concern. "I-uhm-um-I" I stuttered before Ellington spoke for me. "He'll be fine. You two stay here okay, I'm going to go help Rocky." he answered getting out of the car.

Ellington's POV

I left the girls in the car and went to see what was wrong with Riker and Austin. "Hey, you guys are kind of scaring the girls what happened?" I asked as I got to them. Riker pinched his nose in annoyance crossing his other arm in front of his chest. "I caught Austin drinking." he growled. "It was only two drinks, calm down Riker." Austin said with a glare. "Ellington take Rocky and the girls home. Then come back and get us, I need to talk to Austin. Be careful." Riker told me handing off the keys. Rocky sighed and joined me in walking back to the car.

When we got there and all buckled in the questions started. "Where's Austin and Riker? Are they okay? Why are they yelling at eachother?" Ally asked, her face and voice laced with concern. I exchanged a look with Rocky and sighed. "Um, they are fine and they were just messing around when they were yelling at eachother. Nothing to worry about." I said giving her a weak smile. "Yeah, a friend walked up when we were all talking and they wanted to catch up so Ellington is bringing us home then coming back to get us." Rocky said also giving her a weak smile.

A/N: Sorry that I didn't update for a while, I was in the hospital and didn't have my computer.


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize.

A/N- So some of you were asking why I was in the hospital, and it was nothing overly serious. I had appendicitis. You guys are all so sweet and awesome, or shall I say Ausome and Rossome. So I dedicate this to all of my story followers/readers/reviews. On word we go!

Ellington's POV

I brought the girls and Rocky back to the house and text Riker to see if he wanted me to pick them up yet.

From Ratliff

To Riker

-Hey bro. ready yet?

From Riker

To Ratliff

-Give us twenty more minutes.

I sighed and put my phone away. "So Rocky are you going to come with me to pick up Riker and Austin or are you going to stay with the girls." I said in a way I was hoping that he would get my message and stay with the girls.

"Um, well I," I gave him a pointed stare and he understood, " am staying with the girls." he answered sending a tilted head nod. "Okay bro, I'll be back later then. Be safe." I said walking out the door.

**Rydel's POV**

Ellington walked out swinging the keys in his hands, I'm not sure why but it made me smile. I sighed and plopped down on the couch, closing my eyes. I felt movement beside me and peeked through my eyelashes to see Rocky laying down taking up the rest of the couch. I huffed in annoyance and kicked his legs, "Rocky don't be rude. We have a guest, let her sit down." Rocky didn't move so I opened my eyes to glare at him. Rocky smiled at me and pointed to the window. Ally was kneeled down beside it, with her elbows on the window pane. She was staring out and I assumed waiting for the boys to get back. "I feel bad for her you know, she doesn't know us all that well and has to be here with basically strangers. I mean you don't do that when you bring a girl home to meet the family, you don't ditch her because you didn't know one little thing about her. Austin just had to be stupid and drink." Rocky said, not in a whisper might I add.

Ally whipped around so quickly I was certain she had whiplash. "Austin was drinking?" she said in a broken whisper. I smacked Rocky upside the head and glared at him. He suddenly realized what he had done and his face fell.

Rocky's POV

When Rydel slapped me on my head I realized what I had just done. Ally's was so devastated, and it was all my fault. "Ally, I, I mean, I didn't, it, it wasn't-" I stuttered trying to find a way to explain. "This is all my fault. If I had just told him about Arianna this wouldn't have happened." Ally said in a broken voice as a tear slipped out of her eye. I stood up and scooped Ally into my arms, I wasn't sure what I was doing but I knew that I had to do it. I sat back down with her in my lap and cradled her in my arms, rubbing her back softly and holding her head to my chest. "This is not your fault, Ally. He chose to drink, this is his fault. Even if you had told him about whoever Arianna is this still could have happened." I said softly kissing the top of her head.

Rydel placed a gentle hand on Ally's shoulder and gently rubbed it, "Rocky is actually right for once. Austin did this, not you." she said before grabbing a camera from the coffee table and snapping a few pictures of me holding Ally. I shook my head at my older sister and sighed.

Ally was almost asleep in my lap when the front door flew open and all hell broke lose.

A/N- so this is a short chapter, because I wanted to do a cliffy and well this was the best place to do it. So for this story I will probably write three chapters since this one was so short over my vacation.


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: not mine :(

Previously on Austin Moon My Babysitter -

Rydel placed a gentle hand on Ally's shoulder and gently rubbed it, "Rocky is actually right for once. Austin did this, not you." she said before grabbing a camera from the coffee table and snapping a few pictures of me holding Ally. I shook my head at my older sister and sighed.

Ally was almost asleep in my lap when the front door flew open and all hell broke lose.

-

-Now- (Rocky's POV)

Austin stood in the doorway with an angered look on his face, "What's going on here?" he spat with venom in his voice. I sighed and gently moved Ally off of my lap and ran a hand threw my hair. "Nothing, Austin. Ally just needed comforting." I said with a sigh. I turned my head slightly and gave Rydel a look, tilting my head down to Ally that was now sitting on the couch with a worried expression. Rydel gave a small nod and took Ally upstairs.

Riker shut the front door of the house and joined my on the couch as Austin continued to glare at us. "Right you were comforting Ally, if I hadn't just walked in you'd probably be taking her to bed right now." he said crossing his arms his arms in front of his chest. "That is not true Austin, and you know it." I said. I was starting to get frustrated with my younger brother.

Riker sighed and shook his head. "Austin he is right, Rocky's not like that. You are drunk right now Austin go to bed before you do something you regret." This just pissed Austin off further, "I'm not drunk Riker, I had two drinks I'm a little buzzed; not drunk. And the only thing that I regret is making friends with Ally in the first place. All she is, is a liar, a freak, a nerd, and a slu-" he never finished that sentence because my fist connected to his face.

I may have only known Ally for a little while but I could see her being my future sister in law and I didn't want my idiot drunk brother screwing that up. Riker gasped and pulled my off of him. I glanced down to see Austin K. on the ground. "Rocky just go to bed, I'll take Austin up to his." Riker said picking Austin up and flinging him over his shoulder.

-With the girls-Rydel's POV-

I brought Ally up to my room so she wouldn't have to see my brother tussle. "Als you know that Austin is just jealous right?" I asked her and she nodded softly. "He cares about you a lot. He talks about you all the time, when you were gone for a month visiting your mother he would stay home and wait by his computer for hours waiting for your skype call. When you were sick and stayed home from school a few months back he came into my room and begged me to teach him to make my homemade chicken soup, brownies and tea. It was so cute how worried he was. He kept pacing the kitchen until everything was done, saying "what if it's really serious? What if she is really sick? What if she needs to go to the hospital, is her even dad home to take care of her. He goes on a lot of business trips, what if she is all alone and dying? Rydel, she could be DYING and all I am doing is making her soup and brownies. She needs me, I have to go make sure she's okay. Oh god I am a horrible person, when she wasn't at school I should have drove straight to her house to make sure that she was okay." I said with a soft smile.

"That's when he broke down crying, he was so convinced that it was extremely serious. He kept telling me how if anything ever happened to you, he wouldn't know what he'd do. He said that if you weren't okay that he would never forgive himself. God when did my brother become such an idiot?" I exclaimed throwing myself against my bed with a huff. "When I screwed up by not telling him about Arianna, if I had just told him that I had a sister this wouldn't have happened. Austin, Rocky and Riker wouldn't be fighting, Austin wouldn't have gotten drunk and he wouldn't hate me." Ally said with tears streaming down her face. I felt bad for her but when I tired to speak she just shook her head before saying that she was going to bed.

I nodded and turned out the light in my room before falling asleep.

-two hours later-Ally's POV-  
As soon as I saw Rydel was asleep I made up my mind to leave the Moon's house. I had only caused trouble to them so far and I didn't want to be the reason for tearing Austin's family apart. He had always been close to his siblings and I didn't want to ruin that. I sighed and grabbed a paper to write a quick explanation to just make sure not to worry them.

Dear Riker, Ellington, Rydel, Rocky, Austin, Ryland, Mimi and Mike

I am sorry that I had caused trouble to your family when you were gracious enough to invite me into your home. It was far from my intentions, and for that I am truly sorry. Austin had always taken pride in the fact that he was so close to his family and because of me that closeness had been damaged. Hopefully that damage is not beyond repair and you will be able to fix it, but having met the Moon family I am sure that you will be able to. I believe that it would be best for me to be gone before that damage becomes worse, and me staying may just make that damage worse.

I hope that you are able to forgive me for the problems that I have caused, and be able to fix them. By tomorrow morning I will be gone and you family can start to healing the wounds that I have cause. Goodbye. I won't be seeing you again.

Ally V.N. Dawson

After I had finished writing my letter I folded it and placed it on Rydel's bed side table. I took once last look around her room, picked up my bags, and sighed before climbing out the window. I gently threw my bags onto the ground, them landing with a soft thump, and began my way down the tree. I was almost down the tree when my hand slipped and I fell backwards cutting my wrist on the rough bark at the bottom of the tree and then landing hard on it with a loud crack. I let out a hiss of pain and grabbed a scarf from my bag wrapping it around my wrist to help stop the bleeding and cradled it using my other hand to pick up my bags and headed home.

It was already starting to get light out when I got to the end of their block and I knew that everyone would be getting up soon because they liked to get up early in that house. I hurried along and twenty minutes more I was home. I used the extra key we kept outside and opened the door dropping my bags. I had a headache and I gently unwrapped my wrist to apply a proper bandage from the first aid kit. I had bled through my scarf slightly and I was startling to get light headed. The next thing I knew everything was fuzzy and the room began to spin before everything went black and I didn't have a headache anymore, actually I didn't feel anything.

-Back at the Moon's-ten minutes earlier-

Rydel's POV

I woke up and realized that Ally was no longer in my room, I shrugged thinking that she might have gone downstairs. I turned over to flip on my bedside lamp and saw a small note, I read threw it quickly and let out a small yelp of, "OH MY GOD!" I must have said it louder then I thought because all the boys came running into my room to make sure I was alright.

"What's wrong Rydel?" Riker said looking around my room for an intruder. "Yeah, do we need to kill someone for hurting our sister?" Ellington said with a serious yet goofy tone. I gave a small smile before shaking my head and handing them the letter. They read the letter and shook their heads and sighed. Austin was standing behind everyone and him not being as tall as the other boys couldn't see. "What is it, let me see so I can go sleep off my headache." he snapped.

Riker handed him the letter and Austin's headache was long forgotten when tears came to his eyes. "This is all my fault." he said in barely a whisper as tears started spilling out his eyes rapidly. I hadn't seen my little brother cry often, he liked to be a macho man so I was shocked. "Austin, It's okay. She just went home, to cool off and give us time to 'fix the damage'." I said using air quotes around fixing the damage. Austin shook his head fiercely, "No, she's going to kill herself! I believe that it would be best for me to be gone, by tomorrow morning I will be gone and goodbye. I won't be seeing you again. This is a suicide note, she's going to kill herself because of me!" Austin said crying even harder.

Everyone else exchanged looks, it wasn't that crazy actually, the way she wrote did kind of sound like it. "I have to stop her. Riker I need you to drive me to her house, now!" Austin said and Riker grabbed the keys. "I'm coming." I said following them. "Rocky, Ell stay her incase she comes back and take care of RyRy. We'll call you if we find anything out." I said running faster to catch up with the boys.

A/N- I know two cliffies in a row, but technically it's only one because I am posting them at the same time. And I am already working on the next one. On a serious note, suicide is not a matter to take lightly; it is very serious and should never be joked about. Smile on people!


End file.
